


Flyin' Migrant Style

by Red Centurion (RedCenturionG)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gangnam Style on the Migrant Fleet, Its super dumb, Other, Really dated, Songfic, cringefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCenturionG/pseuds/Red%20Centurion
Summary: Shepard has an unusual dream about Kal'Reegar Gangnam Style, but in his own little tune. Read at your own discretion, my ability to make a song is pretty terrible, this is my first attempt. Although, it is a parody.Work was originally published on October 25, 2012.





	Flyin' Migrant Style

****

**Flyin Migrant Style**

**(A Quarian Parody of "Oppa Gangnam Style")**

Shepard lay idoly next to Tali in their house on Rannoch, keeping her close until eventually a song popped up in his head. Looking at her, he fell asleep smiling.

"Flyin Migrant Style." Kal said.

"Migrant Style." Kal continued.

"Flyin through space, just one more time until we find a world."

"Mining planets, rocks and shoals of dust so we can deck out ships."

"All we need is a bit of luck to not lose this."

"Runnin low its not fair on resources."

...

"Racists under here."

"Just like the last time they called us beggars for there."

"Blew up some geth so we end up over here."

"A bunch of geth dropped down and kill us so."

"So we got sterilized."

...

"Don't take your suit off, you'll get really sick."

"So you know, hey,"

"When you plan to bond, hey,"

"When you're mining, you'd better watch out."

"So you know, hey,"

"When they pop up, hey,"

"Just make sure you brought along some marines (word marines is elongated)"

*pause*

"Flyin Migrant Style."

"Migrant Style."

"Fly, Fly, Fly, Fly, Flyin Migrant Style."

"Migrant Style."

"Fly, Fly, Fly, Fly, Flyin Migrant Style."

...

"Ay, Sexy Bosh'tet."

"Fly, Fly, Fly, Fly, Flyin Migrant Style."

"Ay, Sexy Bosh'tet."

"Fly, Fly, Fly, Fly."

...

"Back on Rannoch we marched around like a bunch of tilgraps."

"To wire our wares so we could sell at no high price."

"We built these doors so we could those little stalkers out."

"But they still find ways in."

...

"Like pilgrim here."

"We took Zibiil to go to Rannoch, geth everywhere."

"Geth Primes and Troopers, walking around, so watch you're step."

"Best you craft a suit and swap it with the clothes you wear."

"While you're on the fleet"

"Geth are walkin, sparatus is whining."

"Look at your mate, hey,"

"We should probably run, hey"

"But you're ready, so take her hand,"

"Grab her mask, hey"

"Tap it slowly, hey,"

"Now let go and give her a shotgun before the geth get to you (word you is elongated)"

*pause*

"Flyin Migrant Style"

"Migrant Style"

"Fly, Fly, Fly, Fly, Flyin Migrant Style."

"Migrant Style"

"Fly, Fly, Fly, Fly, Flyin Migrant Style."

...

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy, Sexy Bosh'tet."

"Fly, Fly, Fly, Fly, Flyin Migrant Style."

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyy, Sexy Bosh'tet."

"Fly, Fly, Fly, Fly"

...

"Fly some more,"

"Until you find a world."

"Rannoch, Rannoch baby that's all were looking for."

"Fly some more,"

"Until you find a world."

"You find it baby you know it's time to shout,"

"Ain't a geth worth killing,"

Shepard smiles further as every quarian he knows, Shala, Han, Zaal, even Daro, Tali, Veetor, Kal, Lana, Elan, Tia, Gavn, Illin, Taigan, Heri, Garu, Malra and Disba began dancing. He was surprised to find himself in there as well. He smiled even more as Dav's dead body was lying in the corner.

"Flyin Migrant Style"

"Ay, Sexy Bosh'tet."

"Fly, Fly, Fly, Fly, Flyin Migrant Style."

"Ay, Sexy Bosh'tet."

"Fly, Fly, Fly, Fly,"

"Flyin Migrant Style"

...

Shepard smiled as he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. Tali woke up next to him, "What's wrong  _Saera?"_ Shepard looked at her, gave her a soft kiss before gazing into her eyes and saying, "Nothing, I just had the best dream ever."

They continued to kiss as the night went black.

**Hey, I was bored and I was listening to gangnam style as I wrote Chapter 18, so I said, hey, why the hell not? Couldn't hurt. I know it sucks, but I'm not a very good song composer, so I naturally suck at this. If you found it funny, then well, I don't really know what to say. Chapter 18 will be out hopefully by tonight (Thursday, 25 October, 2012)**

**Thanks :)**

**(PS. If you're in America, you're timezone will be different to mine).**


End file.
